


To Be Well: Day Trip

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Fashion disaster Waylon Park, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Korean Waylon Park, M/M, Starring the infamous orange hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Loosely based on a scene from the no.1 Outlast fanfic in my heart, 'To Be Well'.





	To Be Well: Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327392) by [tenuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenuous/pseuds/tenuous). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/30123151268/in/dateposted/)


End file.
